


Not Like My Parents

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [49]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Not Like My Parents

**#23. Not Like My Parents**

**Prompt:** Laughter

**Word Count:** 249

**Characters:** Emma/Hook, background Snow/Charming 

**Rating:** PG

There was a strange sound coming from the bathroom. Emma stood outside the bathroom door and scrunched her face. She was almost sure that it was laughter. Then she heard a splash.

“Oh gross.” Emma realized what was going on. She had to get out of there before she was damaged for life. She may be damaged already.

At the front door she ran into Kilian. He had his hook raised and was about to knock on the door

Kilian could tell that she was distressed. “Swan? What’s wrong?”

“My parents are being gross and I can’t stay here.” Emma said.

Killian looked confused. Then he heard it too.

“What was that? Was that splashing and giggling?” Kilian asked. “Are they taking a bath together?”

“Like I said, it’s my parents being gross.” Emma grabbed her jacket and keys. “Let’s get out of here.”

Killian grinned as he followed her. “You know that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

Emma stopped at the top of the stairs. She raised a finger at him. “Don’t you ever say that again? We are not my parents. We are never going to do what they do. Ever!”

“I was just saying that a bath together sounds like a good idea. Bubbles, candles and some wine sound really nice, Love.”

“You want romance?” Emma asked.

Killian nodded and wiggled his eyebrows. “Do you doubt it?”

“I think we can work something out.” Emma turned and walked down the stairs. “But no bubble baths.”


End file.
